The Lament Of A Prince
by JustIceStudios
Summary: Frisk is forcing Flowey to tell his life story. Pretty much the story of Asriel and Chara in Flowey's lovely words.
1. No Frisking Way!

"FLOWEY! FLOWEY!" The human child burst into the room, a huge smile plastered on to their face. "So, I was thinking. You said you've been really bored lately so I know what you can do! You're going to tell all of us your story!" They bounced on their toes, puffing out their chest proudly.

"... ... ..."

"Flowey. Don't you dare ignore me! You're going to tell us! It'll feel good to let it all out!" Frisk kneeled down next to the flower, whose back was facing them.

"..."

Frisk frowned, "Flowey, I am DETERMINED to make you tell us!" They thought for a minute, then grinned. They started poking Flowey, and making obnoxious squeaking noises.

The flower trembled with rage, "S t o p." He growled.

"Nope! Not until you tell us the story of your life!" ( **ONE DIRECTION. I don't even like you WHYYY?** ) Frisk stuck out their tongue and kept up their annoying actions.

Flowey was silent for a moment, shaking with fury, before he broke. "FINE!" He screeched, "I WILL TELL YOU! JUST STOP!"

Frisk smiled smugly, and sat back. "Go on!" They pressed.

Flowey groaned, "Fine... Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Frisk is making me tell the story of my pathetic, useless life. I hope you all die of boredom! OW!"

Frisk glared at Flowey with the rolled up newspaper in their hand. "Bad Flowey! Be nice!"

"UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! FIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE." Flowey whined, "My story starts many many years ago, at the entrance of the Underground..."

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **HOWDY!**

 **What do y'all think?**

 **Leave me some criticism!**


	2. Quite a Long Time Ago

_**Previously on**_ _ **Lament Of A Prince**_ _ **-**_

 _Flowey groaned, "Fine... Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Frisk is making me tell the story of my pathetic, useless life. I hope you all die of boredom! OW!"_

 _Frisk glared at Flowey with the rolled up newspaper in their hand. "Bad Flowey! Be nice!"_

 _"UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! FIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE." Flowey whined,_

 _"My story starts many many years ago, at the entrance of the Underground..."_

* * *

I was miserable... The son of the most powerful monster in the Underground? Yep. Son of Queen Toriel Dreemurr, the best mom ever? Yeah. The prince of monster kind? Mhmm. To-be king of the Underground? Correct again. Even with all of that, I was miserable...

I was probably so miserable because I was a weak, useless, crying, baby!

OW! Frisk, stop hitting me with that stupid paper! Yes, I know that was a mean way to describe myself! But I was! Ugh, fine, I'll _try_ to be nicer.

Anyway, what I was _trying_ to say before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, was that back then I was not happy, even with all the good stuff I had.

I dunno, it felt like I had something missing, something that had yet to be filled.

Also, during those days, I found my father and mother were very busy ruling the Underground, so I was left to amuse myself.

This particular day I had decided to go on a walk to see all the flowers. As the Prince, I could roam around the Underground, and the darker monsters wouldn't bother me, and the nicer ones would watch out for me. So, I decided to go to the Ruins.

My favorite spot in ALL of the Underground was in the Ruins, right beneath the chasm that the humans fell through. It wasn't much, but I could feel the sunlight there, and it made me happy.

Shut up, Frisk! I am not cute! Yes, I know that's where you first met me. What? NO I WASN'T THERE BECAUSE IT WAS A HAPPY PLACE! ... Do you want me to tell the story or not? ... Gosh, so rude.

Where was I?

Frisk, it was a rhetorical question, shush.

So, I was in that little clearing, surrounded by bright yellow flowe- NO FRISK THEY DID NOT TALK OR HAVE FACES THAT CHANGE LIKE MINE! For Asgore's sake, stop running your mouth!

Alright... As I sat there, my eyes closed, bathing in the little rays of light, and enjoying the silence, I had this gut wrenching feeling.

One day, in this place, something would happen, that would change the world forever. And I wanted to be there for it. So, from that day on, I made it a habit to travel to that place every day.

 **Author's Note:**

 **'Sup! ... Ummm... What should I call mehself. ... OK!**

 **'Sup! It's me, JustIceStudios, but better known as EpicPaws, and preferred to be called, 'Juice'!**

 **How y'all likin' the story so far? Leave comments, questions, ADVICE for me if you don't mind!**

 **I gave some of my buddies 3 choices for a UT fanfic, and they couldn't choose, so I chose to do all 3! However, I plan on one at a time! However, if you guys would like to see one of the others first, go to my DA page: EpicPaws : With a picture of Sans as the profile, and see the others options!**

 **Also, I'm just going to tell you now.**

 **...**

 **I have written a lot of things, however, I can never find a reason to commit and FINISH. So, hopefully this story is enough to keep me interested til the end!**

 **Oh, and I felt like I need to say this. I've only got one Fav from someone I don't know in real life, but that one Fave made my day! I wrote this hoping, but highly doubting, ANYONE that doesn't actually know me would read it.**

 **So, thank you guys!**

 ***thinks about a good ending catch phrase***

 **Welp, this is Juice (not really signing out but just leaving to write and sit like a lump) signing out!**


	3. A Human Fell Below

**_Previously on_** ** _Lament Of A Prince_** ** _-_**

 _As I sat there, my eyes closed, bathing in the little rays of light, and enjoying the silence, I had this gut wrenching feeling._

 _One day, in this place, something would happen, that would change the world forever. And I wanted to be there for it. So, from that day on, I made it a habit to travel to that place every day..._

* * *

So, that's what I did. Every day I headed to the flower covered cavern, and I just sat in silence for hours on end.

However, my disappearances did not go unnoticed, that's the bad thing about being a young prince. At dinner one day, I was confronted by Mom and Dad about it.

"Asrie-

Frisk, that was a LONG time ago. How would I remember what I was eating? No, it wasn't something memorable. Be quiet.

Anyway, so, my father, King Asgore looked at me over the table, and began to speak with his familiar, deep, but comforting voice, "Asriel, your mother and I would like to speak with you about your whereabouts these past few weeks."

"We have been told that you have been going into the ruins, and not coming out for hours and hours." Toriel said in her soft, motherly voice which was dripping with worry.

"Oh! The ruins?" I laughed a bit, not to be rude, but because I found that to be genuinely amusing.

Stop looking at me like that Frisk! No, I don't think it's funny now! I don't even know why I laughed then. I swear to Asgore, Frisk, I will kill you and take your sou- OUCH! STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT STUPID PAPER. SHUT. UP!

Deep breaths, Flowey. Breathe. Breathe.

Phew.

"Oh! The ruins?" I questioned, smiling up at my parents, "Yeah, I go in there and to the place where I can feel the smallest light from the surface! I usually just read and think. I don't know, I just like it there." I shrugged, and studied Mom and Dad's faces.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw them relax. I beamed at them... like an idiot...

Don't you dare hit me, Frisk!

Dad let out a rumbling chuckle, "Oh, I see. Son, I'm glad that's all. Your mother and I were worried, but now we see it was for no reason."

The queen smiled at Asgore before nodding. "We love you, Asriel."

That night Mom made some Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie **( BUTTS PIE )** , and we watched an old movie from the Surface. I believe it was called... "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

SWEET MOTHER OF ASGORE! Frisk, why did you just squeal like that?! You've seen that movie? Good for you? Don't EVER do that again, you scared the petals off of me!

The next day, I headed to the ruins. I had a book in my arms as I walked towards the flowery cavern.

"Ow."

I jumped as the soft voice met my ears, and dodged behind a rock, peeking out to see the noise maker. My heart nearly stopped.

On the ground in front of me was another child. She had shoulder length ginger hair, and reddish eyes. She wasn't just any child...

She was a human...

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I'm having trouble making the chapters long.**

 **Oh well.**

 **bye**


	4. Author's Note

**_Hey! So, I tried to go on hiatus to work on A Fallen Echo, but plans have changed! I shall continue this! Yay!_**

 ** _I'll try and post at least every other week, but that's not a set time. Might update more often, or not on time, but I need to do this story so I can finally write an entire story..._**

 ** _uh... I was going to say something... What was it?_**

 ** _Oh_** ** _Merry Christmas!_** ** _... I mean... Happy Holidays!_**


End file.
